The Celestial Corps: Enter the Shadow Lantern
by Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern
Summary: My name is Anubis Stewart, nephew of John Stewart: Green Lantern of Sector 2814. This is a story of how I became the Shadow Lantern of the Celestial Corps and my journey in stopping the blackest night.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Billions of years ago, the emotional electromagnetic spectrum appeared. It was an energy field made of pure white light that was powered by the emotions of all the sentient beings. But inadvertently, the sentient beings created seven special forms of energy based on their emotions. Each form had a unique color to the emotions. The problem with this was the farther one was away from the center of the spectrum, the more control the energy has on the wielder.

Red is one of the energies farthest from the center, and represents the emotion of rage/anger. Using a person's rage, they're able to tape into the red light. However, control over the red light renders the heart useless and spoils the blood. Orange is another energy that is away from the center, and represents the emotion of avarice/greed. Wielders of the orange light have been shown to become twisted by their greed, and obsessively guard their property and steal possessions from others. Yellow is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of fear. A being capable of instilling great fear in others is able to wield this power. Green is the color in the center of the spectrum, and represents the emotion of will. This color has the least amount of influence on the wielder, and can only be controlled by one who has an indomitable will to overcome great fear. Blue is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of hope. The blue light is capable of being wielded by those who can instill hope for the future to others when they have lost all of theirs. The blue light is the most powerful of the spectrum, but it is also the most difficult to wield and understand and requires the green light of will to fully work. Indigo is a color that is farther away from the center, and represents the emotion of compassion. The indigo light can be wielded by those with great compassion for other beings. The indigo light is also use to heal the sick and wounded. Violet is the other color furthest from the center, and represents the emotion of love. Those who are capable of great love, who lost their loves, or been rejected are capable of wielding the violet light. Outside of the spectrum is black, the color of death. Black represents the total absence of emotion, and the life that creates it.

The Maltusians, the oldest known race in the universe, harnessed the green light. The green light was later inherited by the Oans, the male Maltusians seeking to make an orderly universe. Following the departure of the Controllers, those who remind on the planet Oa became the Guardians of the Universe. But unbeknownst to the Guardians, a race known as the Euphoric from the planet Euphoria had already harnessed a power stronger than the emotional spectrum. They had harnessed the spiritual energy of light and darkness and were known as the Guardians of Euphoria.

Before the Maltusian race was established, the Euphoric had already maintained peace in the universe. But soon peace would be interrupted when a rebel group known as the Bringers of Chaos from the planet Celestia started conquering and enslaving other planets. They declared war on the Euphoric. Long hard battles was fought until eventually the Euphoric had won.

After the war, the Euphoric created an organization that would combat those who would cause death and destruction to the Universe. The organization would be known as the Celestial Corps. However because the emotional spectrum was harnessed by other sentient beings, the Celestial Corps would hide behind the scenes and observe events in the Universe. But they vowed that when the time came, the Celestial Corps would return to bring true peace back to the universe.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

My name is Anubis Stewart and I'm the nephew of John Stewart, the Green lantern of Sector 2814. My journey as Shadow Lantern started in Coast City, the city without fear. My parents, sisters, and myself moved there after the Sinestro Corps War. My father, Thomas, was a high school math teacher. My mother, Tamara, was a nurse at Coast City Hospital. My sisters, Alicia and Michelle, were in the seventh and ninth grades. I was in the eleventh grade. I also had a part-time job as a martial arts instructor to kids younger than me.

I was the only one in the family who was named after an ancient Egyptian God. This was due to my grandfather's request. He was an Egyptologist. Because of him, I wanted to be an Archeologist, Symbologist, and an Astronomer. My father thought I was silly. But my grandfather believed in my dream. Uncle John, however, knew I had an ulterior motive. My true dream was to become a green lantern. But there was big problem with that. In order to become a green lantern, one must have the ability to overcome great fear.

My great fear was the fear of heights. This fear kept me enjoying life to its fullest and caused my mind, heart, and spirit to become unbalanced. I always prayed that I would find a way to overcome this fear. Father Michael McCloud of St. Mary's Cathedral would tell me that God would guide out of my inner chaos and put me on a path to peace and spiritual balance. He doesn't know how right he was.

It was summer break and I was invited to met the Dali Lama in Nepal. I immediately accepted. To my surprise, my parents gave me the ok. My boss, Mr. Namikaze was a Buddhist and sensed my frustration of my fear of heights. He thought me going to the Himalayan Mountains would do the trick in completing my path to inner peace.

It was two weeks into the trip and I was taking in all the sites and costumes of the Nepalese people. I finally met the Dali Lama and was in awe. His insight of attaining peace was the same as Father McCloud's. The Dali Lama told that my path to inner peace and spiritual balance had already begun.

I wondered how could that be and then realized he was right. The Himalayan Mountains was the roof of the world. I was so caught up in just being there that I forgot about my fear of heights. Mr. Namikaze later suggested that I come with him and some trained mountain climbers to do the unthinkable...climb Mount Everest. I accepted and realized if I could successfully climb the tallest mountain in the world, then I might be able to rid myself of this great fear.

Before I could climb Everest, I needed to climb some of the smaller mountains surrounding it. The mountain climbers trained me extensively until I was ready to climb Everest.

The time had come to conquer my fear. As we ascended up the mountain, we would climb to different points on the mountain to get use to the elevations. Finally we had reached the summit of Everest. I couldn't believe it. I was literally on top of the world. I saw the curvature of the Earth and was nearly in tears. I then looked up towards the sky and saws the stars shining brightly. I realized Father McCloud was right. Through the help of Mr. Namikaze and the mountain climbers, God had guided me to the end of my path to inner peace. I soon tested myself by standing at the edge of the summit and looked down the side of the mountain. An overwhelming sense of peace washed over me. I wondered if this qualified me in becoming a green lantern. I figured it didn't since Uncle John, Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, and Guy Gardner were already the green lanterns of Earth. But little did I know that a platinum color ring was headed to Earth. To me.

End of chapter one


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

On the planet Oa, the Guardians were discussing the recent surge of energy that was coming from the planet Euphoria. Ganthet suggested that the energy might be linked to the legend of the Celestial Corps. Appa Ali Apsa seem skeptical. Sayd had agreed with Ganthet, while Ranakar disagreed with the idea. Appa Ali Apsa purposed that the honor guard should be sent to Euphoria to investigate. The vote was unanimous. Ganthet knew something felt wrong. If the legend was true, why was the Celestial Corps reemerging? Was the chaos they ended billions of years ago coming back? Something was definitely wrong. Guy and Kyle were informed on the situation told to find the source of the energy that was coming from Euphoria.

The two lanterns wondered if this energy source was a central power battery. So far the only colors harness from the emotional electromagnetic spectrum was yellow, green, and violet. Yellow was used by the Sinestro Corps, green (as we all know) was used by the Green Lantern Corps, and violet was used by the Star Sapphire Corps. When the two lanterns reached Euphoria, they felt the overwhelming power of the energy source. They scanned the planet and asked the local people for any clues that would lead to any answers. But the local people told the lanterns that the Celestial Corps was just a legend. The lanterns wondered how the people knew about the legend. Some of the local people told the lanterns that they were the descendants of the Euphoric. The lanterns realized that little piece of information wasn't in the data banks. What they really didn't know was that the local people knew that the Celestial Corps wasn't a legend...but a fact.

The lanterns kept on looking when they came across a temple. The energy the lanterns were feeling became stronger. The lanterns went in and explored the insides of the temple. Soon the lanterns were in the center of the temple and they were shocked by what they saw. It was a unfinished platinum colored pyramid. On top of the pyramid was a platinum colored center power battery. The battery had a huge white feathered-like wing on it's right side and a huge black bat-like wing on it's left side. On top of the battery was an ankh (ancient Egyptian symbol for life). On each side of the pyramid there were stairs leading to the top. At the base of each stairway was two statues of dragon-like creatures. Four of the statues were black and the other four were white. Each was spouting black and white flames. The energy from the battery was highly intense.

The lanterns went back to Oa to report their findings to the Guardians. The Guardians was shocked, especially Ranakar. Appa Ali Apsa realized Ganthet was worried about the findings. The legend was indeed was true. The question was when were the Celestial Corps returning and why?

Back on Earth, I had just returned home from the Himalayas and felt at peace with myself. My parents had came my room and had the we know what you did look on their faces.

Anubis: What?

Tamara: Is there something you like to tell us?

I tried to make like I didn't know what they were talking about.

Anubis: No. Did I do something wrong?

Thomas: We were just watching news and was shocked to find out that our son was put in the Guiness Book of World Records for being the youngest person to climb Mount Everest.

Damn. I didn't see that keeping. My parents waited for me to say something. Be instead I immediately went to my computer. My mouth dropped wide open.

Thomas: Your facial expression says it all.

Tamara: Why didn't you tell us?

Anubis: I didn't think it's was important. I went to the Himalayas to met the Dali Lama. I didn't think I would climb Everest.

Mom left the room.

Thomas: Anubis, you could have died if something had went wrong.

Anubis: And yet I'm here, aren't I?

Thomas: That's not the point, Anubis!

Anubis: Why are you mad?

Thomas: Because you came back home and didn't say anything!

Anubis: So what do you want me to do? Apologize?

Thomas: Watch your mouth, boy.

Anubis: Why should I? I did something else that would have made granddad proud. Plus I have gotten over my fear of heights. But as usually you and mom aren't happy with my achievements.

Thomas: Why would you said that?

Anubis: Because it's the truth! You two always tried to shut down my dreams! Granddad and Uncle John always told me that I could reach the stars if put my mind to it! I wonder I couldn't hear that from you or mom! You two always tell Alicia and Michelle that the sky is the limited! Alicia wants to be an actress and Michelle wants to be a singer! Do you know the odds of that happening?!

Thomas: I didn't know you felt that way.

Anubis: Because you never asked nor cared. I'm leaving.

Dad stood in my way.

Thomas: You're not going anywhere.

I gave him the whatever look and push him at of my way. He fall to the floor. Mom came out their room and saw me leave the apartment. I decided to go the cemetery. It was one of the few places that kept my mind at ease. When I got to the cemetery, I went directly to granddad's grave. I sat there and to think about what I did. I knew granddad would have been disappointed in me. But dad pissed me off. Me pushing him on the floor was something that was coming for a long time. Eventually I went back to the apartment building but not back home. I went to the rooftop and stayed there. Ever since I climbed Everest, being in high places also put me in a peaceful state. Soon I went fell asleep. I didn't cared if my parents were worried about me.

At round midnight that night, I woke up to a voice that was calling my name. At first, I thought I was imaging it and went back to sleep. But I heard the voice again. This time I got up and what I saw made me jump up. It was a dragon-like creature projecting itself from a platinum colored ring. It looked like the dragons from chinese legends. The dragon had platinum scales while it's underbelly was white and black. It's eyes were platinum with black pupils. It had six feathered wings (four white, two black). It's horns was black with white swirls. The dragon's teeth and claws was razor sharp.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was dreaming. I pinched myself for reassurance and realized it wasn't a dream. I settled my nerves.

Anubis: Who are you? What do you want from me?

Lung Wang: My name is Lung Wang. I am the avatar of spiritual balance and I was sent this planet by the Guardians of Euphoria.

Anubis: Why?

Lung Wang: You have the ability to overcome your inner chaos and achieve true inner peace. The Guardians has chosen you to become the new member of the Celestial Corps.

Anubis: Celestial Corps? Are they like the Green Lantern Corps?

Lung Wang: The Celestial Corps is an ancient lantern corps that existed long before the Guardians of Oa came into existence.

Anubis: Even if what you say is true, there no way for me to really know the truth.

Lung Wang: Anubis, you always wanted to know what it was like to be a lantern. Here is your chance.

How the hell did he know that? Maybe he's right. This could be my only chance.

Anubis: Okay. I accept.

Lung Wang: Anubis Stewart of Earth...Welcome to the Celestial Corps.

The platinum ring slipped itself on my left middle finger. Once that happened, my mind was being fed the vast information about Euphoria, the Guardians, the emotional electromagnetic spectrum, the ancient war between the Guardians and the Bringers of Chaos, the central power battery, and the Universe.

When I come to, I found that I was dressed like a ninja. I was in a black sleeveless body suit which had platinum shinobi gauntlet gloves, platinum shinobi greaves, a platinum armored vest with a matching sash. The vest had a platinum cape attached to it. The mask that I was wearing had covered my entire face. Only my now platinum colored eyes were visible. I notice that I now had long waist length dreadlocks that was tied into a ponytail. There was two long bladed katana swords with black and platinum handles. The platinum sheaths that concealed the blades were attached to the sash. In the middle of the sash was the Celestial Corps's insignia, which happened to be the yin/yang symbol. On the right side of the symbol was a white feathered wing, while on the left side was a black bat-like wing.

Anubis: Awesome.

I noticed Lung Wang wasn't there.

Anubis: Lung Wang, here are you?

Lung Wang: Here.

I look at the platinum ring.

Anubis: You're in the ring?

Lung Wang: I am the ring.

Anubis: Huh?

Lung Wang: You and I have bonded together.

Anubis: Like symbiosis?

Lung Wang: Exactly.

Anubis: Cool.

Lung Wang: The Guardians will call for you soon.

Anubis: I'm ready when ever they are.

End of chapter two


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The time had finally come. The Guardians had called for me and I immediately left Earth.

As I was traveled the cosmos, I was amazed by all the stars, planets, nebulas, and everything else in between. I was approaching a lantern size planet.

Anubis: Lung Wang, what is that?

Lung Wang: That is Oa. The planet sized lantern was built over the planet as a defensive wall to shield it from attacks.

I thought that was a reasonable idea. The Oans did proclaim themselves the Guardians of the Universe and had plenty of enemies. I was ten thousand miles away from Euphoria and started flying at top speed.

On Oa, the Guardians sensed a strong surge of spiritual energy approaching and alerted the honor guard. The honor guard took their positions. Guy knew the Guardians were right. This energy was the same as when he was on Euphoria. The honor guard saw me coming at light speed. I blew passed Oa as if it was piece of space debris. The honor guard felt the rush of energy. It felt as if a tsunami had hit them. Ganthet knew the Celestial Corps had chosen a new member.

I was fast approaching Euphoria and slowed down to take in the scenery. Euphoria look just like Earth. The planet had blue bodies of water, greenish-brown land masses, white clouds, and two polar ice caps. Euphoria was part of a planetary system called the Divinity System. This system was in the center of the Celestial Galaxy.

Anubis: I thought black holes, active or dormant, were in the center of galaxies.

Lung Wang: The Celestial Galaxy is different from other galaxies.

Anubis: How so?

Lung Wang: The Celestial Galaxy is in the very center of the universe and the Divinity System is in the very center of the Celestial Galaxy.

Anubis: Are you saying there is no black hole here?

Lung Wang: You see that star over there?

Anubis: Yeah.

Lung Wang: That star is the exact center of the universe and is called the God Star.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The God Star? I thought that the God Star was only a scientific theory. If the astronomers on Earth knew that the God Star existed, they probably would have went ape shit. Not even the Guardians of the Oa knew this. To them, Oa was the center of the universe. This place was where the big bang took place. The place where chaos was transformed into creation and where time began. I headed straight for Euphoria.

On Oa, Ganthet suggested that the Celestial Corps had chosen a new member. Appa Ali Apsa and Ranakar immediately agreed. Ganthet also suggested that the new member is the host to Lung Wang. Ranakar seemed skeptical but knew it was possible. No ordinary lantern would be able to display abilities like that. But the Celestial Corps were no ordinary lantern corps.

On Euphoria, I was finally face to face with that local people of the planet. They were ecstatic. Once they saw the uniform, they instinctively showed me the way to temple. I could see that the people there were at peace and truly respected nature. The people used green technology.

As I was walking to the temple, I was awestruck by the lakes, mountains, forests, valleys, and creatures. I wondered if Earth was as beautiful as Euphoria before us humans existed. I thought about the wars, crimes, and greed that was on Earth. I also thought of those who fought against these things and the environmentalist who wanted to preserve nature. Finally I was standing in front of the temple. I was a little nervous but quickly settled his nerves and went in.

As I walked through the halls of the temple, I was coming up with questions I was going to ask the Guardians. When I finally reached the center of the temple, my eyes nearly popped out their sockets. The central power battery reminded me of the great seal on back of the U.S. dollar bill. I came to my senses and surveyed my surroundings. I was amazed by the engineering and architecture. While I was busy looking the central power battery, eight individuals materialized before me. Each was wearing platinum colored hooded robes. The robes had the Celestial Corps insignia on them. Each individual had six feathered wings.

Anubis: You must be the Guardians of Euphoria.

Harachel: Yes. I am the Guardian of Knowledge, Harachel.

Vohu Manah: I am the Guardian of Purity, Vohu Manah.

Muriel: I am the Guardian of Emotions, Muriel.

Sandalphon: I am the Guardian of Power, Sandalphon.

Valoel: I am the Guardian of Peace, Valoel.

Sofiel: I am the Guardian of Nature, Sofiel.

Rashnu: I am the Guardian of Judgement, Rashnu.

Gabriel: I am the Messenger Guardian, Gabriel.

Anubis: Gabriel?! As in the archangel, Gabriel?!

Gabriel: Yes.

Anubis: No way!

I realized the Guardians were the angels from biblical lore.

Anubis: I have some questions to ask you.

Harachel: We figured you would.

Anubis: What is the Celestial Corps?

Rashnu: The Celestial Corps is a lantern corps that existed long before the so called Guardians of the Universe did.

Muriel: Unlike the Green Lantern Corps, the Sinestro Corps, and the Star Sapphire Corps, the Celestial Corps is powered not by the emotional electromagnetic spectrum, but by the spiritual energy of light and darkness.

Sandalphon: The celestial central power battery is reservoir of the spiritual energy and is the source of the power for the corps. All the spiritual energy housed in each celestial power ring comes from a small power battery. The smaller power batteries functions as a conduit to the central power battery. The power batteries are always charged by the central power battery to fuel ninety-six thousand individual power rings. The power rings has to be recharged on a weekly basis.

Vohu Manah: The power ring grants the wearer incredible powers and abilities. It all depends on the wearer's level of skill, concentration, and mental clarity.

Valoel: The Divine Book of Euphoria is a set of rules and regulations that all members of the corps must follow.

Anubis: I see. It's something like the ten commandments.

Valoel: Exactly.

Sofiel: The Celestial Corps is a pyramid base organization. There are six levels. Rookie, Angel, Archangel, Throne, Cherubim, and Seraphim. The higher your level, the higher your rank. There are six branches within the corps as well. They are the Science Bureau, the Technology Bureau, the Medical Bureau, the Intelligence Bureau, the Special Forces, and the Honor Guard.

Anubis: The honor guard, huh? The Oans were a bunch of copycats.

Rashnu: I agree.

Harachel: Rashnu.

Rashnu: The human is right, Harachel. The Oans had the audacity to call themselves the Guardians of the Universe and that Oa was the center of the Universe.

Muriel: You can't blame them for not knowing the facts.

Rashanu: I suppose so.

Anubis: Where is the rest the corps?

Gabriel: In the highest circle of Heaven, The Empyrean.

Anubis: The dwelling place of God?

Gabriel: Yes.

Anubis: Will I be go going there?

Gabriel: Yes. There, you will train until you have full control of your power ring and of Lung Wang abilities.

Anubis: Why me? Certainly there were other suitable candidates.

Gabriel: Yes, that is true. But there is an event that will take place years from now. It's called the Blackest Night.

Harachel: When the emotional electromagnetic spectrum is fully harnessed, the seven lantern corps will wage a war of light amongst themselves. This will cause the black to rise and spread across the universe like a plague.

Anubis: The black?

Harachel: The black is the opposite of the spectrum. While the spectrum, represents the emotions of sentient beings and life, the black represents the absence of emotions and death. An unknown being has become the new leader of the Bringers of Chaos. He is slowly corrupting the black. We have reason to believe that this being is a servant of Lucifer.

Anubis: The devil himself? Are you sure?

Gabriel: The Divine One has no reason to lie.

I started to think.

Harachel: Anubis, what is it?

Anubis: I may have an idea on who this unknown being is.

Gabriel: You do?

Anubis: Yes. Does the name Nekron ring a bell?

Harachel: Yes. He was appointed as the new Guardian of Death when Azrael mysteriously disappeared.

Anubis: Hal Jordan told me that the Green Lantern Corps and the Oans once faced Nekron. They able to keep him entering the universe when he kill one of the Oans.

Harachel: Yes. We did observe those events.

Anubis: Then what other proof you need.

Rashnu: If your theory is correct, then that mean Lucifer and Nekron will use the War of Light to spread the corrupted black.

Valoel: We must convene with the Divine One.

Anubis: I guess that means its time then.

Gabriel: You look nervous.

Anubis: I am. No one on Earth can really said that they went to Heaven without dying and return to tell about the experience.

The Guardians and I ascended to The Empyrean. There I met the rest of the corps. Each Celestial Corps member had six platinum colored feathered wings. I trained for a year. Within that time, I had mastered my power ring and Lung Wang's abilities. I had also reached the Seraphim level and was given the code name: Shadow Lantern.

Harachel: Anubis, you have made great progress and I amazed that you made it the Seraphim level so quickly.

Anubis: Thank you, sir.

Harachel: Now, it's time for you to back home to Earth and represent the Celestial Corps.

Anubis: When will the corps officially reemerge?

Harachel: As soon as the black begins to appear.

Gabriel: Anubis, you better get going. There's a large asteroid heading towards Earth.

Anubis: What city will it impact?

Gabriel: Metropolis.

Anubis: So I'm going to Kansas, huh? I had haven't been to that state in years.

I descended back down to Euphoria and was on top of the temple. I took a deep breath and smiled. I knew Uncle John was going to be surprised. I left Euphoria and was on my way back home. As I passed Oa, I laughed. I knew the so called Guardians of the Universe probably knew about the Blackest Night, but not the real truth. The Oans would want to have contact with the Guardians of Euphoria, but I knew that would be impossible since the Guardians wouldn't want anything to do with the Oans.

In Metropolis, people would being evacuated. The Justice League had made every attempt to divert or destroy the asteroid. But their hopes had die when Superman failed to divert the asteroid. This was due to the asteroid having kryptonite in it.

The asteroid had passed the moon and was speeding towards Earth. I had finally reached the asteroid and flew head and scanned the space rock.

Anubis: Whoa! Now that's a asteroid on kryptonite steroids.

Lung Wang: From the looks of things the Justice League has failed.

Anubis: Oh well. Their loss is my gain.

Lung Wang: Your going to destroy it.

Anubis: Yup.

Lung Wang: Be careful. There's a high probability that destruction of the asteroid will cause fragments to hit the Earth.

Anubis: No worries.

I created platinum colored constructs of Wing Gundam Zero and Tallgeese 3. The two constructs had locked onto their target. Wing Zero fired it's twin buster rifle and Tallgeese fired it's mega cannon. The two large beams had hit the asteroids. But this cause the space rock the break up into fragments.

Lung Wang: I…

Anubis: Don't even finish that sentence.

I quickly created platinum colored constructs of Gundam Heavyarms and Strike Freedom Gundam. The two constructs destroyed all the fragments. The explosion was seen in many cities across the world.

The Flash: What the hell!

Hal: Ring, what just happened?

Green Lantern Power Ring: Incoming asteroid was neutralized by unknown lantern.

Superman: Unknown lantern?

Batman: I thought your said there was only three lantern corps.

Hal: There is.

Wonder Woman: Then way did the ring say unknown lantern?

Hal: I don't know. Ring scanned the sky for the unknown lantern.

Martian Manhunter: Green Lantern, that won't be necessary.

John: Why not?

Martian Manhunter: The unknown lantern is here in Metropolis. But he's blocking my telepathy.

Superman: Spread out. We'll find him.

Anubis: That's no need for that, Superman.

The Justice League turned in the direction of my voice. A dark portal appeared and I emerged from it.

Superman: You must be the unknown lantern.

Anubis: Unknown lantern? Why am I not surprised?

Hal: Who are you? I never heard of a lantern with a platinum colored power ring.

Anubis: But your so called Guardians has.

Hal: What the hell does that mean?

Anubis: It means your Guardians has been withholding information from you and your follow corps members. Ask your power ring. I'm sure it's has the answers but then again, the Oans probably didn't put my corps into the databanks.

Hal thought about it. The Guardians did seemed to be preoccupied with something. He did hear about Kyle and Guy finding a central power battery.

Hal: Ring, scan the platinum power ring.

Green Lantern Power Ring: The power ring is that of the Celestial Corps.

Hal: Celestial Corps?

Green Lantern Power Ring: The Celestial Corps was a legendary lantern corps that existed years before the Maltusian race was established. All other information on the Celestial Corps is non-existent.

Hal: Non-existent?

Anubis: Meaning the so called Guardians doesn't know a damn thing. Something tells me the Oans will want to contact the true Guardians.

Batman: What do you mean the true Guardians?

Anubis: You're suppose the world's greatest detective, right? Think about it. If The Oans calls themselves the Guardians of the Universe, shouldn't they know where the center of the universe is?

Batman: Of course.

Anubis: But they don't.

Batman looked at me. Something was telling him that I was telling the truth.

Batman: I'm going to back to Gotham.

Anubis: That look tells me you know I'm telling the truth.

Superman: Batman?

Batman: Green Lantern's power ring said all I needed to heard. This guy's lantern corps is older then the Guardians. That would mean the of Guardians of the Celestial Corps would know the true location of the center of the Universe.

Anubis: Thank you, Bruce.

Batman just stared at me while the rest of the league were shocked.

Batman: How did you know?

Anubis: The entity that I'm fused with gives me the optical ability of x-ray vision.

Batman: I see I'll have to keep an eye on you.

Anubis: You'll need more than two.

Batman got into his jet and left.

Wonder Woman: Since you who he is, how about us tell who you are.

Anubis: My name is Shadow Lantern.

Hal: Shadow Lantern, huh?

Anubis: That's right, Hal.

The Flash: Hey man, stop using your x-ray vision!

Anubis: I'm not.

The Flash: Huh?

Anubis: Let's just say Uncle John isn't the only one in the family whose a lantern.

Hal: Who the hell…?

Hal eyes widen.

Hal: Anubis, is that you?

I flew off into the sky and headed towards Coast City.

Hal: Anubis, wait!

The Flash: Did you say Anubis? As in John's nephew?

Hal: Yeah. John and his family has been looking for Anubis ever he left yesterday.

Wonder Woman: Why did he leave?

Hal: As far as I understand, he and his father had a falling out.

Superman: Go after him and let John know.

Hal: Already thought of that.

End of chapter three


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Hal take off after me and was closing the gap. But I had the upper hand. I opened a dark portal via my umber kinesis and went inside it. The portal closed before Hal each.

Back at Coast City, dad was comforting mom and Uncle John was using ring to look for me. All of the sudden Uncle John heard Hal calling from his power ring.

Hal: John, I found Anubis

.Mom and Dad looked at Uncle John with concerned looks.

John: Where was he?

Hal: Metropolis.

John: What are you talking about?

Hal: John, trust me. Anubis just left Metropolis and is heading back to Coast City.

John: How the hell did he get to Metropolis?! That's the other side of the country!

Hal: The reason why our rings could find him was because he wasn't on Earth.

John: That's impossible!

Hal: It's not. John, Anubis is a lantern. He's connected to the central power battery Guy and Kyle found on Euphoria.

John: Are you sure about this?

Hal: Yeah. I asked if it was him and he took off like a bat out of hell.

John: Thanks. We'll be on the rooftop.

Hal: Alright.

Uncle John took a deep breath.

Thomas: John.

John: I know. Come on.

Mom, dad, and Uncle John went to the rooftop and were looking for me. Suddenly they saw me heading towards the apartment building.

Tamara: John, is that him?

John: I'm going to check.

Uncle John flew towards me. Instead of me approaching him, I took off in another direction.

John: Anubis, wait!

I didn't respond. I flew in top speed and broke the sound barrier. This created a loud sonic boom. Uncle John eventually caught up with me. But I headed towards the ocean and dived in. Uncle John followed me. I used my photo kinesis to create a blinding light then darted out of the water quickly. I head to the cemetery rested on granddad's grave. I stayed there until I was ready to go home. I figured mom was pulling her hair out. I take off into the sky and headed home. When I got to the rooftop, Uncle John and my parents were staring at me.

Tamara: Anubis, is that you?

I remained silent as stood on the edge of the rooftop looking at the sunset. As I stood there, something was pricking my mind. So I began to mentally convene with Lung Wang.

Anubis: Lung Wang.

Lung Wang: Yes, Anubis.

Anubis: Is the Empyrean outside time and space?

Lung Wang: Yes. Why?

Anubis: Because I left Earth yesterday and I couldn't figure out why I was in the Empyrean for a year. Thanks.

Lung Wang: You're welcome, Anubis. But I think you should focus your attention on your family.

Anubis: I know.

I ended the mental session.

Anubis: Yeah mom. It's me.

I changed back into my normal self. Uncle John, mom, and dad couldn't believe it. I looked at them and knew I had some explaining to do. We all went back into the apartment and sat in the living room.

John: So it is true.

Anubis: Yeah.

John: How long?

Anubis: Since yesterday.

John: You're no normal lantern, aren't you?

Anubis: No. I'm the host of the avatar of spiritual balance.

John: I see. You and I are going to talk later. I've got to go.

Anubis: Alright.

Uncle John left so my parent could talk to me.

Tamara: We were worried about you.

Anubis: I know mom and I'm sorry that I worried you. But you dad, I'm not sorry for pushing you down onto the floor. I been waiting a long time to do it.

Thomas: Anubis.

Anubis: I have nothing say to you.

Thomas: Can't you forgive me?

Anubis: Eventually.

My dad was content with that. He knew I was in the right for being pissed at him.

Thomas: So you're a lantern now, huh?

Anubis: Yeah.

Tamara: We would like it if you could tell us how during dinner.

Anubis: Sure. Is Uncle John going to be back later?

Thomas: Yeah.

Anubis: Then lets go.

I gave mom a hug and apologized again. Later that night, Uncle John came back to the apartment with Hal and we all started talking about my first mission as Shadow Lantern.

John: Anubis, the International Space Station took pictures of you taking out the asteroid.

Anubis: Really. I was too caught up in the action to notice the space station.

Hal: I saw them. Nice work, kid. I never seen constructs like that.

Anubis: Well Wing Gundam Zero, Gundam Heavyarms, and Tallgesse are from a Japanese animation series called Gundam Wing. Strike Freedom Gundam is from Gundam Seed Destiny.

Hal: I see. I'll have to talk to Howard and Jane. They too watch Japanese animation.

Tamara: Anubis, would you mind showing me and your father these constructs?

Anubis: Okay.

I made my ring appeared and created miniature versions of the constructs.

Thomas: That's impressive. John. Hal. You two better watch out. Anubis might surpass soon enough.

Uncle John and Hal laughed.

Hal: Fat chance of that happening. We've been in the game for years.

Anubis: And yet I outran and outmaneuvered you both.

John: Don't get cocky.

Anubis: I'm not. Just stating the facts.

Hal: How did you create those dark portals?

Anubis: The Celestial Corps has the abilities of photo kinesis and umbra kinesis.

Tamara: You mean as in controlling or creating light and darkness.

Anubis: Yeah.

John: That explains that blinding light you created to evade my pursuit.

Alicia and Michelle came in.

Alicia: Hi, Uncle John.

John: Hey, girls. How was the movie?

Michelle: Pretty good.

They had went to see a romantic comedy. I didn't understand why women would get so gaga over those types of films.

Alicia: So Anubis, how does it feel to be like Uncle John and Mr. Jordan?

Before I could answer that, Lung Wang's holographic image appeared.

Hal: Damn. That is one big avatar.

Anubis: Lung Wang is something wrong?

Lung Wang: A ship carrying oil has hit the rocks near the shore.

Anubis: An oil spill?!

Uncle John, Hal, myself went the terrace and sure enough saw the ship.

John: Lets go.

Anubis: Wait up. I'm coming too.

Thomas: Anubis, be careful.

I simply nodded and began to recite the Celestial Corps oath.

Anubis: In constricting darkness, in blinding light, no one shall forsake our sight. Let those who oppose our divine right, fear our power, Celestial Corps might!

I transferred into Shadow Lantern.

Hal: Not bad, kid.

Anubis: Thanks.

Uncle John, Hal, and myself flew towards the wreckage. When we got there, we saw that the ship was on the rocks at a forty-five degree angle. Oil was pouring heavily out the large hole in the starboard hull. Hal was taking the crew of the ship back to the shore, I gathered all the oil in the water and put it back inside the ship, Uncle John then sealed the hole shut by wielded it without igniting the oil. The three of us lifted the ship off the rocks and back on the water. A news helicopter was filming the entire scene live.

We left as soon as the tugboats and authorites came. As we flew back towards the apartment, people down in the streets were pointed and wondering who I was. We finally arrived at the rooftop of the apartment building.

John: Good job, Anubis.

Anubis: Thanks. I looking forward to going on patrol.

Hal: Meet us after work tomorrow.

Anubis: Alright.

Uncle John and Hal left and went their separate ways. I transferred back but into my normal self and went back to the apartment. My mother gave me the tightest hug.

Anubis: Mom, I'm fine.

Tamara: I know. Just seeing you there and risking your life is kind of nerve racking.

Anubis: Sorry. But this is one of the reasons why the Guardians of Euphoria chose me.

Tamara: Just be careful, okay.

Anubis: Alright.

Mom finally let go of me. I went to the terrace and sat down to enjoy the ocean breeze. Dad came soon afterwards.

Thomas: Anubis.

Anubis: Yeah dad?

Thomas: I know I haven't say it say it, but I'm proud of you.

Anubis: Thanks. But is that for me just saving those people?

Thomas: No. It for all of your achievements. I still can't believe you climbed Mount Everest.

Anubis: I'm still trying to process that.

Thomas: So you're still going to pursue this new life of yours.

Anubis: Yeah.

Thomas: Then you have my blessing.

Anubis: Thanks.

Thomas: Don't worry about Alicia and Michelle. Your mother and I made them swear not to say anything to anybody about you.

Anubis: Good. The last I thing need is someone targeting you later on.

Mom later joined us and I told them about Euphoria, the Guardians, and the God Star. They were amazed by what I told them and was surprised that I was in the Empyrean. Even though they were devoted Christians, they didn't know that there was nine different Heavens. They decided to keep that to themselves. Later that night, as I laid in my bed, the Guardians contacted me to congratulate me. They told me I could tell my parents everything. That was good because I figured they were going to have some more questions.

End of chapter four

Anubis: Yeah.

Tamara: We would like it if you could tell us how during dinner.

Anubis: Sure. Is Uncle John going to be back later.

Thomas: Yeah.

Anubis: Then lets go.

I gave mom a hug and apologized again. Later that night, Uncle John came back to the apartment with Hal and we all started talking about my first mission as Shadow Lantern.

John: Anubis, the International Space Station took pictures of you taking out the asteroid.

Anubis: Really. I was too caught up in the action to notice the space station.

Hal: I saw them. Nice work, kid. I never since constructs like that.

Anubis: Well Wing Gundam Zero, Gundam Heavyarms, and Tallgesse are from a

Japanese animation series called Gundam Wing. Strike Freedom Gundam is from

Gundam Seed Destiny.

Hal: I see. I'll have to talk to Howard and Jane. They too watch Japanese animation.

Tamara: Anubis, would you mind showing me and your father these constructs?

Anubis: Okay.

I made my ring appeared and created miniature versions of the constructs.

Thomas: That's impressive. John. Hal. You two better watch out. Anubis might surpass

soon enough.

Uncle John and Hal laughed.

Hal: Fat chance of that happening. We been the game for years.

Anubis: And yet I outran and outmaneuvered you both.

John: Don't get cocky.

Anubis: I'm not. Just stating the facts.

Hal: How did you create those dark portals?

Anubis: The Celestial Corps has the abilities of photo kinesis and umbra kinesis.

Tamara: You mean as in controlling or creating light and darkness.

Anubis: Yeah.

John: That explains that blinding light you created to evade my pursuit.

Alicia and Michelle came in.

Alicia: Hi, Uncle John.

John: Hey, girls. How was the movie?

Michelle: Pretty good.

They had went to see a romantic comedy. I didn't understand why women would get so gaga over those types of films.

Alicia: So Anubis, how does it feel to be like Uncle John and Mr. Jordan?

Before I could answer that, Lung Wang's holographic image appeared.

Hal: Damn. That is one big avatar.

Anubis: Lung Wang is something wrong?

Lung Wang: A ship carrying oil has hit the rocks near the shore.

Anubis: An oil spill?!

Uncle John, Hal, myself went the terrace and sure enough saw the ship.

John: Lets go.

Anubis: Wait up. I'm coming too.

Thomas: Anubis, be careful.

I simply nodded and began to recite the Celestial Corps oath.

Anubis: In constricting darkness, in blinding light,

No one shall forsake our sight.

Let those who oppose our divine right,

Fear our power, Celestial Corps might.

I transferred into Shadow Lantern.

Hal: Not bad, kid.

Anubis: Thanks.

Uncle John, Hal, and myself flew towards the wreckage. When we got there, we saw that the ship was on the rocks at a forty-five degree angle. Oil was pour heavily out the large hole in the starboard hull. We immediately slipped up. Hal was taking the crew of the ship back to the shore, I gathered all the oil in the water and put it back inside the ship, Uncle John then sealed the hole shut by wielded it without igniting the oil. The three of us lifted the ship await off the rocks and back on the water. A news helicopter was filming the entire scene live.

We left as soon as the tugboats and authorites came. As we flew back towards the apartment, people down in the streets were pointed and wondering who I was. We finally arrived at the rooftop of the apartment building.

John: Good job, Anubis.

Anubis: Thanks. I looking forward to going on patrol.

Hal: Meet us after working tomorrow.

Anubis: Alright.

Uncle John and Hal left and went their separate ways. I transferred back but into my normal self and went back to the apartment. My mother gave me the tightest hug.

Anubis: Mom, I'm fine.

Tamara: I know. Just seeing you there and risking your life is kind of nerve racking.

Anubis: Sorry. But this is one of the reasons why the Guardians of Euphoria chose me.

Tamara: Just be careful, okay.

Anubis: Alright.

Mom finally let go of me. I went to the terrace and sat down to enjoy the ocean breeze. Dad came soon afterwards.

Thomas: Anubis.

Anubis: Yeah dad?

Thomas: I know I haven't say it say it, but I'm proud of you.

Anubis: Thanks. But is that for me just saving those people?

Thomas: No. It for all of your achievements. I still can't believe you climbed Mount

Everest.

Anubis: I'm still trying to process that.

Thomas: So you're still going to pursue this new life of yours.

Anubis: Yeah.

Thomas: Then you have my blessings.

Anubis: Thanks.

Thomas: Don't worry about Alicia and Michelle. Your mother and I made them swear not

to say anything to anybody you.

Anubis: Good. The last I thing need is someone targeting you later on.

Mom later joined us and I told them about Euphoria, the Guardians, and the god star. They were amazed by what I told them and was surprised that I was in the Empyrean. Even though they were devoted Christians, they didn't know that there was nine different Heavens. They decided to keep that to themselves. Later that night, as I laid in my bed, the Guardians contacted me to congratulate me. They told me I could tell my parents everything. That was good because I figured they were going to have some more questions.

End of chapter four


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It's been several years since I became Shadow Lantern. During those years, many heroes and villains had died. The Guardians told me that the blackest night was coming quickly. The emotional electromagnetic spectrum was now being harnessed.

On the planet Ysmault, Atrocitus, the last of the inversions, used the blood of the other four inversions to harness the power of the red light of rage and created the Red Lantern Corps. He hated the Oans more than anyone else. Many years ago, the Oans decided to create an army of androids called the Manhunters to bring order and peace to the Universe. For thousands of years, the Manhunters had brought justice to worlds that haven't seen any since the days of Celestial Corps. But soon there was a glitch that led to wrongful arrests, excessive force, and the massacre of Sector 666.

When the Oans tried to deactivate the Manhunters, the androids turned against their creators and declared war. The Oans won and eventually harnessed the green light of will to create the Green Lantern Corps.

Because of the massacre of Sector 666, Atrocitus wanted nothing more but to rid the Universe of the Oans and the Green Lantern Corps.

In the Vega star-system, the Controllers, an off-shoot of the Oan race, were searching for the orange light of greed to created their own lantern corps. With the Oans preoccupied with the Star Sapphire Corps and the Sinestro Corps as well as the reemergence of the Celestial Corps, the Controllers were left with no opposition. The Controllers found the orange light on the planet Okaara.

Many years ago, the Oans went to war with the Orange Lantern Corps. The keepers of the orange light were nearly wiped out. Eventually Oans came to a truce by making a pact with keepers of the orange light. It was covered up by a peace treaty with the Spider Guild. The pact stated that as long as the orange light was buried, the Vega System would be out of the jurisdiction of the Green Lantern Corps. But now, because of the Controllers, that pact was null and void. Larfleeze, the sole surviving member of the Orange Lantern Corps, killed the Controllers and declared that his orange avatars would invade Oa.

On the planet Korugar, the Sinestro Corps were in a civil war. Mogul, an enemy of Superman, took control of the Sinestro Corps and used the yellow light of fear to form the Mogul Corps. Sinestro eventually returned and defeated Mogul to regain his leadership and control of the Sinestro Corps and the yellow light.

On the Odym, Ganthet and Sayd, harnessed the blue light of hope and formed the Blue Lantern Corps. Ganthet and Sayd were banished from Oa for accepting emotions during the Sinestro Corps war.

On an unknown planet, the indigo light of compassion was harnessed and the Indigo Lantern Tribe was form.

On Euphoria, the Guardians were monitoring the events.

Muriel: The war of light has begun.

Rashnu: We need to keep an eye on Scar.

Harachel: Yes. She is the one who has secretly instigated and manipulated these recent events.

Sofiel: She's working for Nekron.

Sandalphon: Let us not forget about William Hand.

Vohu Manah: He will be Nekron's Herald of Death.

Valoel: He knows the location of the black central power battery.

Gabriel: It's time that we called for Shadow Lantern and Lung Wang.

Harachel: He going to have to transport the white avatar of life here.

Vohu Manah: The Oans will sense this.

Rashnu: Let them. They won't be able to do anything about it.

Valoel: What about Azrael?

Harachel: Once Shadow Lantern has brought the white avatar, we will send him to Hell to search the nine circles for Azrael.

Sandalphon: There's a good chance that Lucifer has Azrael in Judecca.

Harachel: The center ring of the ninth circle, Cocytus?

Rashnu: That is a strong possibility.

Harachel: Gabriel, contact Shadow Lantern. He going to be busy.

I was on patrol in Metropolis when Gabriel mentally contacted me and Lung Wang.

Anubis: Yes, Gabriel?

Gabriel: We have a new and important mission for you.

Anubis: What kind of mission?

Gabriel: You are to go to Coast City and retrieve the white avatar of life.

Anubis: There's eight avatars?

Gabriel: Actually, there is ten.

Anubis: Ten?

Lung Wang: Yes, Anubis. There are four avatars you know of.

Anubis: I see. There's Parallax, Ion, The Predator, and you.

Gabriel: The first seven avatars were born from the spectrum. But the white avatar, Azrael, and Lung Wang were born from the will of the Divine One.

Anubis: Now I get it. The white avatar is the key to life, Azrael is the key to death, and Lung Wang is the key to spiritual balance.

Gabriel: Exactly.

Anubis: Where exactly in Costal City is the white avatar?

Gabriel: The white avatar of life is in the center of the city.

I realized why Earth was important to the Oans. It wasn't because the Earth was so called center of the multiverse. It was because they believed life itself started there. But through the Guardians of Euphoria, I knew better. The Oans buried the white avatar on Earth because of this reason. But what they didn't knew was that Earth was modeled after Euphoria. Life started on Euphoria not Earth.

Anubis: Damn it.

Gabriel: Now do you get it, Anubis?

Anubis: Yes. Those self-righteous bastards put all living beings in danger. How do I make contact the white avatar?

Gabriel: By using this symbol.

Anubis: I see. But what about the Oans, Nekron, and Lucifer? Surely they will sense that the white avatar is being moved.

Gabriel: Yes. That is why we'll create a spiritual shield to block your actions from their senses.

Anubis: Then I'm off then.

I flew off towards Coast City. I used his umbra kinesis to instantly transport myself there. As I exited the dark portal, Hal and Uncle John saw me. They were wondering why I was in a rush.

Lung Wang: Anubis, Hal and John are following you.

Anubis: I know. It's time for me to speed this up.

I started to increase his speed. Hal and Uncle John can't keep up. I finally reached the center of the city. Since it was after midnight, this part of the city was empty. The Guardians created the spiritual shield. I then used my photo kinesis to draw the white avatar's symbol on the street. The white avatar emerged from it's resting place.

Anubis: So you're the embodiment of life?

White Avatar: Yes. You must be Anubis.

I explained to the white avatar why I summoned it. The avatar understood.

Anubis: Gabriel, I'm ready.

Gabriel and the other Guardians created a portal that lead straight into the temple in Euphoria. The white avatar entered the portal. I removed the symbol from the street and entered the portal as well. The portal closed and the spiritual shield was removed. When Hal and Uncle John got to the center of the city, I was already gone.

Hal: What the hell?

John: Wasn't Anubis somewhere in this vicinity?

Hal: Yeah. Something's wrong. Anubis was in a serious rush and now he's disappeared.

John: But did you see that white light?

Hal: Yeah.

Hal flew off towards the sky.

John: Where you are going?

Hal: To Odym.

John: Odym? What for?

Hal: To talk to Ganthet. He may know something about this.

End of chapter five


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

On Euphoria, the white avatar and myself emerged from the portal. The Guardians immediately took the white avatar to the Empyrean. I stayed on Euphoria until the Guardians had returned.

Harachel: Excellent job, Shadow Lantern.

Anubis: Thank you.

Rashnu: The Divine One has a personal request for you.

Anubis: And that is?

Rashnu: You are to go the home world of the Blue Lantern Corps and bring their guardian here.

Anubis: So you're going to make contact with Oans.

Harachel: No. Just Ganthet.

Anubis: Ganthet huh? Hal told me that Ganthet and Sayd was the only Oans he trusted.

Rashnu: He was wise to make that assumption. Ganthet and Sayd were the only Oans believed in the Celestial Corps.

Anubis: I'm off then.

On Odym, Hal was talking to Ganthet about what he saw back on Earth. Ganthet was about to tell Hal when I appeared before them.

Hal: Anubis, what are you doing here?

Anubis: Ganthet, Guardian of the Blue Lantern Corps, I had been sent here to bring you to Euphoria.

Ganthet: Why?

Anubis: The Divine One requests an audience with you.

Hal: Wait a minute. God wants to speak to Ganthet?

Anubis: Yes.

Hal: Why?

Anubis: My guardians feels that Ganthet and Sayd are the only Oans they can trust with what will be said to Ganthet.

Ganthet: Tell me what?

Anubis: The truth behind blackest night.

Ganthet and Sayd eyes widen.

Hal: What's blackest night?

Anubis: No time to explain, Hal. Ganthet, we must go now.

Ganthet: Hal, we will talk the next time we met.

Anubis: Hal, don't tell the Oans about this.

Hal: Why would I?

I created a dark portal with my umbra kinesis. Ganthet and I walked into the portal and remerged on Euphoria.

Ganthet: I always dreamed of coming to this planet.

Anubis: Beautiful, isn't it?

Ganthet: Yes.

Anubis: Come on. The temple is this way.

Ganthet and I finally arrived at the center of the temple.

Ganthet: Is that the celestial central power battery?

Anubis: Yeah. Why?

Ganthet: It is said that all seven central power batteries were said to be modeled after it.

Rashnu: Tell him something he doesn't know about.

The guardians materialized in front of Granthet and me.

Anubis: Do you me need to stay?

Harachel: No. Your mission in rescuing Azrael starts now.

Anubis: So I'm going to travel the nine circles of Hell?

Harachel: Yes.

Anubis: Cool.

Rashnu: Remember, the nine circles can take their toll on one's mind so be alert, cautious, and concentrate on the task at hand.

Anubis: How will navigate the circles?

Gabriel: A guide will lead you to the ninth circle.

A dark portal opened up.

Anubis: Let me guess. At the end of this portal are the gates of Hell.

Valoel: No. It leads to the woods outside of Hell.

Anubis: I don't like the sound of that but I'm going to dive in anyway.

Gabriel: Good luck, Shadow Lantern.

Anubis: I'm going to need it.

I went into the portal.

Harachel: Now, Ganthet of Odym. It's time you to meet the creator of all existence.

Ganthet: I'm ready.

End of chapter six


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I emerged from the dark portal and surveyed his surroundings. The woods were dark and had an eerie feeling to it.

Virgil: You must be Shadow Lantern.

I quickly turned to the source of the voice.

Anubis: Who the hell are you?

Virgil: My name is Virgil.

Anubis: As in the great roman poet?

Virgil: Yes.

Anubis: You must my guide, right?

Virgil: That is correct. This path leads to the gates of Hell.

Anubis: Lead the way then, Virgil.

Virgil and I navigated the woods and was now in front of the gates of Hell. There were words inscribed on the gates which read:

Through me you pass into the city of woe:

Through me you pass into eternal pain:

Through me among the people lost for aye.

Justice the founder of my fabric mov'd:

To rear me was the task of power divine,

Supreme wisdom, and primeval love.

Before me things were none, save things

Eternal, and eternal I endure.

All hope abandon ye who enter here.

The gates opened and Virgil and I went in.

Anubis: Virgil, what is this place?

Virgil: Ante-Hell. It is the place where those who didn't make any choices in life. They lived life with no blame or praise. This includes those who were too self-absorbed to make a choice, those who were neither warm or cold on important matters, and those who were neither believers or blasphemers.

I looked towards the River Acheron.

Anubis: He must be our lift to the first circle.

Virgil: Yes. Charon will ferry us across.

Anubis: Okay. Lets go.

Virgil: Be careful in not touching the Acheron.

Anubis: Why?

Virgil: Anyone who makes contact with the Acheron will be trapped in it forever. The Acheron is cold and uncomfortable. Those who are in the Acheron will remain aware but will be unable to move.

Virgil and I crossed the Acheron and was now in the first circle. Limbo.

Anubis: Virgil, is this the first circle?

Virgil: Yes. Limbo is where virtuous pagans and the unbaptized resided.

Anubis: But it looks like Heaven.

Virgil: Don't judge a book by it's cover. Yes it's a beautiful place but the punishment for those are here is the loss of hope. They must exist in desire for the glory of God, but will never attain it. All those in this circle are sinless but lack the required faith.

Virgil and I came across a large castle.

Anubis: What is this place?

Virgil: This is the castle of Minos.

Anubis: Minos? As in the King of Crete and the son of Zeus and Europa.

Virgil: Yes. Minos is the Judge of the Damned. Those who are ferried by Cheron will come here. Minos judges the damned to the appropriated circle. Minos blocks the path to the second circle.

Anubis: He'll move one way or another.

Virgil and I went in the castle and approached Minos.

Minos: You must be Shadow Lantern of the Celestial Corps.

Anubis: Lucifer knows I'm here. Why am I not surprised? Minos let me pass so I can continue my mission.

Minos: You have no place here, Shadow Lantern. Go back.

Anubis: I will not, Minos! You will grant me access to the second circle whether you like it or not!

Minos: How dare you speak to me in that manner?! I'll sent straight to Cocytus!

Minos went to grab me but I used my twin katana swords to cut off Minos's arms and tail. Minos cried out in pain and fell to the floor. I quickly moved to the path towards the second circle and proceeded to descend.

Virgil and I had reached the second circle. It was like a continuous hurricane. I saw people being thrown around like debris caught in a tornado.

Anubis: Virgil, what is this place?

Virgil: This is the second circle of Hell. Lust.

Anubis: Lust? I don't get it.

Virgil: Here are those who sinned by excessive sexual passion, souls who in life made pleasure their hope, with reason and love of God second. Those in this circle are caught in a infernal storm that lashes them in darkness with rage and punishment. The lustful are usually blown about in pairs. For example, look up.

I looked in the direction of where Virgil was pointing and couldn't believe my eyes.

Anubis: What the…?! Cleopatra and Mark Anthony?! I should have seen that coming.

I started to proceed to the third circle. When Virgil and me got to the third circle, I felt as if he was going to throw up. There was a mix of stinking snow and frozen rain, which forms into vile slush.

Anubis: Virgil, what in hell is this foul smelling place.

Virgil: This is the third circle. Gluttony.

I saw something I thought was just a myth.

Anubis: Is that what I think that is?

Virgil: Yes. Cerberus is the guardians of this circle. Here he stands guard over the damned in this circle, ripping and tearing apart them with his teeth and claws. He slavers over them as they slavered over their food. Those in this circle made no higher use of the gifts of God than to wallow in food and drink. They are the producers of nothing and garbage.

Anubis: So this circle is the garbage dump of Hell?

Virgil: Exactly.

Anubis: Lets get out of here before Cerberus adds us the menu.

I proceeded the fourth circle.

Virgil: This is the fourth circle of Hell. Greed.

Anubis: So much gold in one place. Lex Luthor would have a field day here.

Virgil: The guardian of this circle is Plutus, the god of wealth. There are more damned in this circle than any other circle in Hell. Here the damned are divided in two raging mobs. The souls among them stares madly at a large boulder-like weight which represents their material wealth in life. The two mobs meet clashing their weights against each other. One side screaming 'why hoard?' while the other screams 'why waste?'. The two mobs separate and start all over again.

Anubis: I see. So like me get this straight. The mobs consists of the hoarders and the wasters who in life had no moderation in regulating their expenses and so destroyed their inner light by thinking of nothing but money.

Virgil: Exactly. The wasters wear torn and filthy remnants of the finest clothing from all ages while the hoarders simply wear rags. On the other side of this circle are the bridge builders and destroyers. These are the damned who are possessed with development, either stopping it or promoting it at all costs.

Anubis: Useless bastards.

I left this circle and proceeded to the fifth.

Virgil: This the fifth circle of Hell. Anger.

Anubis: What is that?

Virgil: The River Styx.

Anubis: Holy crap.

Virgil: This circle is consist of the Styx is mostly hidden by a thick fog. The Styx is only ankle deep but is slimy and thoroughly unpleasant. Here are two types of sinners. The wrathful and the sullen. The wrathful are the damned that were overcome with anger. They have an eternal rage against themselves in which they attack and bite their own bodies. The sullen are the damned that lie entombed in the Styx. In life they refused to welcome spiritual awakening. Here they endless chant in a grotesque parody of singing a hymn. The inner edge of the Styx gets deeper.

Anubis: So how are we going to cross it.

Virgil: Him.

Anubis: Who is he?

Virgil: He's Phlegyas. He will ferry us to the sixth circle.

Virgil and I crossed the Styx, the fog began to clear and got hotter. Eventually the fog burned away only to reveal the City of Dis. In between the fifth and sixth circles, inside the city, were the human bureaucracy of Hell. I couldn't help but to laugh because the bureaucrats in Hell reminded him of the bureaucrats on Earth.

Virgil: This is the sixth circle of Hell. Heresy. This circle is a countryside of pain and anguish. This circle is divided into two parts. One part is a plain of flinty ground dotted with the iron tombs of heretics. The tombs are all hot, varying from simply burning to the touch to red-hot. Each tomb holds a heretic. Large vat-like pits are full of fire and is distributed between the tombs.

Anubis: And the other part?

Virgil: The second part is a huge white marble mausoleum. The air inside is cool, despite the heat outside. In some places of the mausoleum, every wall is covered with square cut marble slabs. Each has brass plate listing the name, birth date, and date of death. Behind each slab is imprisoned an unbeliever.

Anubis: Lets move on. This place is starting to get on my nerves.

I continued my descent.

Virgil: This is the seventh circle of Hell. Violence. This circle is comprised of three rings.

Anubis: Three?

Virgil: Yes. The first ring is the River Phlegathon. Here the damned are punishment for doing violence to their neighbors in life, whether it be from malice, homicide, or plundering. The Phlegathon is a river of boiling blood that is a mix of fresh and clotted blood. The damned here wallowed in blood in life and now are immersed in the boiling blood forever. The depth of each damned soul here is according to the degree of their guilt.

Anubis: How will we cross?

Virgil: Her.

I saw a large female centaur coming towards us.

Virgil: Nessus will carry us to the second ring.

As I rode on the back of the female centaur, I saw Atlia the Hun and Alexander the Great in the Phlegathon. Virgil and myself were now in the second ring.

Virgil: This is the second ring of the seventh circle. The Wood of Suicides. Here are the damned who did violence to themselves, gambled their wealth away, or cried when they should have rejoiced. Those who did violence against themselves are eternally destroyed by Harpies. The Wood of Suicides is a dark, death-like forest of tangled trees with black leaves. The damned here are encased in thorny trees that are constantly torn by the Harpies.

Anubis: The guardians were right. This place is taking it's toll on my mind.

Virgil: Keep your mind at peace, Shadow Lantern. A clear mind is the key to traversing the nine circles.

I saw some of the damned running through the Wood of Suicides.

Virgil: Those are the Violent Wasters. They are the damned who would prove their wealth in life by destroying their possessions. They are pursued by packs of wild dogs. If the dogs catch their prey, they will tear them apart.

I continued on.

Virgil: This is the third ring of the seventh circle. The Plain of Burning Sand. Here it constantly rains burning flakes of fire that vanishes when they hit the ground but not when they hit the flesh of the sinners. The damned here are those did violence against God either by cursing God's name or by despising nature and God's bounty. There are three type of sinners here. The blasphemers, the usurers, and the sodomites.

Anubis: Sodomites?!

Virgil: Yes.

Anubis: Oh boy. That doesn't sound good.

Virgil: The blasphemers are stretched out naked and on their backs on the sand. Many of them shout and curse God. The sodomites are also naked and must wander the hot sands for eternity. The usurers must crouch on the hot sand with heavy moneybags around their necks. They are dressed in the finest clothes of different ages. However their identities are hidden.

I continued on to the eight circle.

Virgil: This the eighth circle of Hell. Fraud. This circle is comprised of ten large ditches. Each ditch houses the different types of fraudulent sinners here. The ditches are crossable via the bridges the stretches above them. Shadow Lantern, Lucifer knows you're getting close to the ninth circle. Cross the bridges quickly.

Anubis: I understand.

As I crossed the bridges, I looked into the ten ditches. First ditch kept the panderers and the seducers. They're condemned for pandering to and seducing others in life. In life the sinners in this ditch goaded others to serve their own purposes.

The second ditch kept the flatterers. The sinners in this ditch are sunk in excrement which was equal to their false flatteries in life.

The third ditch kept the simoniacs. They were those who corrupted the things of God. As punishment, they lay in upside down in a oil filled hole. Only their feet are visible. Their feet covered in flame which caused them to twitch violently.

The fourth ditch kept the sorcerers, the soothsayers, and the fortune tellers. As punishment, their heads are twisted around on their necks. They have to move around by walking backwards.

The fifth ditch kept the barrators and the grafters. In life they stole from people who trusted them, or acquired money or gained in unfair and dishonest ways. As punishment, they lie in a boiling pitch.

The sixth ditch kept the hypocrites. As punishment, they are weighted down by heavy robes with hoods that is pulled over the sinner's eyes. The sinner must walk round a narrow track. If the sinner stops, the robes will become hotter and hotter.

The seventh ditch kept the thieves. It's the largest is the eighth circle. The sinner in this ditch are naked and constantly attacked by snakes. If they are bitten, the sinner will combust into flames and turn into ashes. After a few second, the ashes of the sinner will reform.

The eighth ditch kept the fraudulent counsellors/deceivers. This ditch marked brightly because of the sinners being engulfed in flames. This is punishment for those gave false counsel to others.

The ninth ditch kept the sowers of discord, scandal, and schism. The floor the ditch is made of blood-like mud. The sinners here are those who goaded people in suits and divorces, people who advocated hatred, people who started wars or refused to stopped them, and people who fractured the true church for their own gain.

The tenth ditch kept the falsifiers. There are four different types of falsifiers in this ditch. The falsifiers of metals. They're punished with scabs that covered the body which itched with no relief. The falsifiers of persons. As punishment for seizing the appearances of others in life, the sinners are changed into hogs and must run with no end. They preyed upon by their own furies. The falsifiers of coins. The sinners are punished with an eternal thirst, cracked tongue, and bloated stomach. They can hear and smell water but will reach it. The falsifiers of words are punished with intense fever that continues with no end. The fever is so intense that the sinner's body will continually smoke as if cooking on the inside.

I crossed the last bridge and come to the well of giants.

Anubis: Virgil, are we still in the eighth circle?

Virgil: Yes. This the well of giants. The giants are buried from the waist down and chained tightly to the point where they are unable to move their arms.

Anubis: What is that slope over there?

Virgil: That is the slope that leads to Cocytus. The ninth circle of hell. Also known as treachery.

Anubis: Finally.

Virgil: Lucifer will be ready for you.

Anubis: Good. I going to make sure he'll never leave hell.

Virgil: He blocks the way to Purgatory.

Anubis: Then in that case, the biggest traitor of all will soon cease to exist.

Virgil: He's an angel of God.

Anubis: Correction. He's a former angel of God.

Virgil: I stand corrected. Good luck, Shadow Lantern.

Anubis: You're not coming?

Virgil: My duty as your guide is over. I must return to Limbo.

Anubis: I pray that God will grant you entry to paradise.

With that, Virgil had vanished and I began my descent into Cocytus. The ninth circle was comprised of four rings. Caina, Antenora, Ptolomea, and Judecca. The entire circle was a large frozen lake.

Caina kept the traitors to kindred and is named after Cain who commented the first sin of treachery be killing his brother Abel. As punishment the sinner's frozen in ice with only their faces above the ice to express their eternal pain.

Antenora kept those who were traitors to their countries is named after the Trojan warrior who betrayed his city to the Greeks. As punishment, the sinner's head are projected above the ice while their bodies are buried.

Ptolomea kept those who were traitors to their guests, hosts, or associates. The ring is named after Ptolemy, the captain of Jericho who had his father-in-law, Simon, and sons of Simon killed while they ate. As punishment is more severe because the sinners here are being frozen flat on their backs and their heads are facing up with their eyes are frozen with their tears. The sinner in this ring actually have bodies that remain in the mortal realm. But these bodies are possessed by demons.

Judecca kept the traitors who betrayed their lords, masters, or benefactors. As punishment, sinners are completely frozen in ice. No part of themselves are exposed.

As I got closer to the center of Judecca, Lucifer became visible. He also was frozen in the ice. However, his upper chest and arms were above the ice. He had three faces that cried tears mixed with bloody drool. Which was a mockery of the Holy Trinity. The forward-facing face was red. It mocked Primal Love with hatred. The face on the left side was yellow. It was parodying Divine Omnipotence with impotence. The face on the right was black. It was perverting Highest Wisdom with ignorance.

Each of Lucifer's mouths were stuffed with the world's worst traitors. In the center mouth had Judas Iscariot. He betrayed Christ for thirty pieces of silver. In the mouth on the right was Marcus Brutus. He betrayed Julius Caesar. In the mouth on the left was Caius Cassius Longinus. He too betrayed Julius Caesar.

As much as I wanted to cut him down, I couldn't. Not because he was a former angel of God but because he was surrounded by the full army of the Bringers of Chaos.

Lucifer: Welcome to your final resting place, Shadow Lantern.

End of chapter seven

**A/N: For those who don't know, the nines of Hell (Dante's Inferno) is the first part of Dante Alighieri's fourteenth-century poem Divine Comedy. It's followed by Purgatorio (Purgatory) and Paradiso (Paradise). It's an allegory telling of the journey of Dante through what is largely the medieval concept of Hell.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The Bringers of Chaos had Lucifer completely protected. If I wanted to attack, I might have been overwhelmed. I needed to locate Azrael and only Lucifer knew where the Guardian of Death was. If Azrael really was here, Lucifer wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

Anubis: Hand over the Guardian of Death, serpent.

Lucifer: I can't do that?

Anubis: Why not?

Lucifer: He's not here.

Anubis: Don't lie to me! It won't work!

Lucifer: Ignorant human. Why would I kept Azrael prisoner here if I know the Guardians of Euphoria would realize my plans.

Shit. Something was telling me that he was telling that true. Which was a rarity. If Azrael wasn't in Hell, then where was he being kept. He couldn't be in Purgatory. It would have too suspicious. Then it hit me. There was only one place in the Universe that Azrael could be at. The planet Ryut. It was a dead planet and the place that was the center of the massacre of Sector 666. I had to leave Hell immediately. But Lucifer was blocking my only escape. I had no choice. I had to move toward.

Anubis: Since you won't tell me where he is, I'll just have to kill you.

Lucifer laughed.

Lucifer: Kill me? An angel of God?

Anubis: Correction, Lucifer. You _were _an angel of God.

Lucifer: You arrogant little shit! Bringers of Chaos, kill him!

Damn. Me and my big mouth. Lucifer's personal army was coming at me in full speed. I withdrew my swords from their sheaths and cut down as many as I could. But it wasn't good enough. My only hope in leaving Hell was to climb over Lucifer. That in, itself was going to be hard. The section of Lucifer's body that was above the ice was at least a mile high.

I immediately dash towards Lucifer's body and the Bringer of Chaos was closed behind. As I climbed his body, Lucifer was trying to shake me off. But it didn't work. As soon as I got to the top, I jumped down Lucifer's back and into the gateway of Purgatory. When I got to Purgatory, a dark portal to Euphoria opened and I entered it and emerged from the portal.

Harachel: What happened?

Anubis: He knew.

Rashnu: What?! How?!

Anubis: I don't know how. But he knew you suspected that he was keeping Azrael in Hell.

Gabriel: He must have been anticipating it.

Anubis: But know I where Azrael is.

Harachel: Where?

Anubis: Ryut.

Rashnu: The planet where the black battery is at?!

Sandalphon: That's makes perfect sense.

Gabriel: It does.

Harachel: Shadow Lantern, go to Ryut and see if Azrael is there.

Anubis: Yes sir.

Valoel: Be careful. There has been some odd things happening on Ryut.

Anubis: Nekron might be there.

Sofiel: Scar and William Hand might be there as well.

I realized something.

Anubis: Does the Oans have telepathy?

Harachel: Yes. Why?

Gabriel: Shadow Lantern, you figured how Lucifer knew?

Anubis: If Scar is working for Nekron, then…

Rashnu: Then she alerted Lucifer.

Harachel: Shadow Lantern.

Anubis: I know.

I quickly left Euphoria and flew off towards Ryut. I had this feeling that Azrael was in serious danger. I increased my speed. As I flew through the cosmos, I was spotted by a large group of red lanterns. They tried to follow me but I created a dark portal to evade them.

I finally got to Ryut. The only light emanating from the planet was the black lantern central power. The planet gave off an eerie feeling. As I searched the planet, I could hear voices that hungered for living flesh. I came across a cave that was darker than the rest of the planet. Because of Lung Wang's ability of night vision, I was able to navigate the cave.

I was now deep in the bowels of the cave and found something odd. It was a large ankh that was upside down. I soon realized that if the ankh meant life than putting it upside meant death. But why would someone put the ankh in this position? I figured it out and came to a terrifying conclusion. As soon as I went to the other side of the ankh, I found Azrael. He was crucified on the ankh. However, he was still alive.

Azrael: You finally found me. May the Divine One be praised.

Anubis: Hang on, I'm going to get you out of here.

Azrael: No! You have get out here!

Anubis: What?! Why?!

I soon found out when hands started to emerged from the walls of the cave. The voices that called out for flesh echoed louder and louder. I withdrew my swords and began to cut and slash as many as I could.

Anubis: Nekron, I know you're here! Come on out and face me!

Nothing happened. Or so I thought. A pair of large eyes appeared in the wall and Nekron made his presence known. The cave began to shake violently. I now knew why Azrael tried to warn me. Nekron was trying to keep me from getting Azrael off this dead rock. But I kept calm and got the Guardian of Death off the Ankh. I got Azrael out the cave and flew into the cosmos.

Nekron: This isn't over, Shadow Lantern. I will soon turn the universe into a mass graveyard and Lord Lucifer will then recreate it in his own image.

Anubis: Over my dead body he will!

Nekron: That will soon be arranged.

I took Azrael back to Euphoria. The Guardians saw that I was pissed.

Harachel: Shadow Lantern, calm yourself.

Anubis: I know. I know. But Nekron got under my skin.

Rashnu: You heard from Nekron?

Anubis: That bastard is in the planet. He tried to kill me and Azrael. He had Azrael crucified on an ankh that was upside down.

Gabriel: A clear sign that they are mocking us.

Anubis: Blackest night maybe a cover up for something bigger.

Rashnu: How so?

Anubis: Nekron said he'll turn the universe into one big graveyard and then Lucifer will recreate it in his own image.

Harachel: Why would Nekron say that unless…

Anubis: Unless what?

Harachel: I think I know their plan.

Gabriel: Explain.

Harachel: First lets get Azrael to the Empyrean.

Rashnu: Shadow Lantern, you come too.

Anubis: Yes sir.

We ascended into the Empyrean and Harachel explained his theory. He figured there's only one way for Lucifer to escape Cocytus. He needed to gain the power of the seven emotional avatars. But in order to do this, the avatars must be found. All seven were scattered across the universe. The Guardians and I soon returned to the temple.

Harachel: Go home and rest some rest. We will contact you soon.

Anubis: Alright.

I leave left Euphoria travel to Odym. There I found Uncle John and Hal speaking with Ganthet and Sayd.

Ganthet: Shadow Lantern, I assume your mission was successful.

Anubis: Yes and no.

John: What mission?

Anubis: I went to Hell to rescue to the Guardian of Death.

Hal: Yeah right, kid.

Ganthet: This is serious, Hal.

Hal: Ganthet, you can't be me telling that the kid literally went to Hell and back.

The Ganthet gave Hal the 'yes I am' look.

Ganthet: Did you find, Azrael?

Anubis: Yes. But he wasn't in Hell. He was on Ryut.

Ganthet: What?!

Anubis: It seems your buddy Scar had tipped off Lucifer that the Guardians of Euphoria had suspected that Azrael was in Hell. So the bastard had Azrael prison on Ryut.

Ganthet: I see. I always sensed something was wrong with Scar.

Anubis: Be careful. She's working for Nekron.

Ganthet: That would mean she has access to the Book of the Black.

Anubis: Exactly.

John: Anubis, are you saying that Nekron is working for the Devil?

Anubis: Yes.

Hal: Son of a bitch!

Anubis: Why do you think he's been trying to gain entrance into the mortal realm?

Ganthet: Does the Guardians of Euphoria had a plan in stopping the blackest night?

Anubis: The blackest night is out of our hands. Scar has manipulated the War of Light.

Ganthet: Very well.

Anubis: I'm off.

John: Going home?

Anubis: Yeah. The Guardians wants me to rest up for my next mission.

Ganthet: Can I be any help?

Anubis: Keep an eye on the blue avatar of hope.

Ganthet: The seven avatars are their next targets, aren't they?

Anubis: Yes.

Hal: Then we need to get Ion out of the Sun next to Daxam.

Anubis: No. That will only tip off them off.

John: What does Lucifer does want with the emotional avatars?

Anubis: If he gains their power, he will be able to escape Hell.

Hal: But Parallax is safe right?

Anubis: No. But that's only if Scar knows that he is in Uncle John's, Guy's, Kyle's, and your power batteries. When the time comes I will need the four of you to meet me here. But be discreet about it.

John: We'll let Kyle and Guy know.

Anubis: Alright.

I left Odym and traveled back to Earth. When I finally got home, my parents about noticed I was very tired.

Thomas: Son, are you alright?

Anubis: Yeah. I just need to rest.

Tamara: What happened?

I explained to them how I travel through Hell and came face to face when Lucifer and my near death experience on Ryut.

Tamara: My God! Are you sure your fine?

Anubis: Yeah.

Thomas: Then it would be wise to follow the Guardians orders and rest.

Tamara: We'll let your sisters know not to bother you and I'll fix you something later.

Anubis: Thanks.

I transferred back into my normal self and went to bed. Good thing my parents were understanding. No parent would allow their child to do what I do. They could sense I had the weight of the universe on my shoulders.

End of chapter eight


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

It's been a month since journeyed through the nine circles of Hell and rescued Azrael. The Guardians had contacted me and I traveled back to Euphoria.

Harachel: I hope you had a good rest this past month.

Anubis: Yeah, I did.

Harachel: Good. Your mission in retrieving the avatars starts now.

Anubis: I already made arrangements to retrieve Parallax and the blue avatar of hope.

Rashnu: Excellent. I assume you're headed to Odym first.

Anubis: Yes. I told my uncle, Hal, Kyle, and Guy to meet me there. Also told them to be discreet about it.

Gabriel: Good. I last thing we need is to alert Lucifer of our plan.

Anubis: That may happen.

Sofiel: Explain.

Anubis: The avatars of rage and greed will be difficult to persuade.

Sandalphon: That is why we constructed these.

I looked the seven objects. Each one looked at mini cages.

Anubis: The avatars are huge. How am I going to put them in these.

Rashnu: They are light capture cages.

Anubis: I get it now. Since the seven avatars were born from the spectrum which is made from light, the avatars will be pulled in the cages with ease.

Harachel: Exactly. Now go. Time is something that we don't have.

Anubis: Yes sir.

I place the seven cages into my ring via a pocket dimension and left Euphoria. As planned, Uncle John, Hal, Guy, and Kyle were waiting on Odym.

Guy: It about time, kid.

Anubis: Yeah, yeah.

Kyle: How are you going to get Parallax out of our batteries? You don't exactly have a Qwardian power ring.

Anubis: Don't need one.

Guy: Say what?

Anubis: The Celestial Corps, as you may already know, has the power of photo kinesis. Which mean we can bend any form of light to our will.

Guy: Damn! I need me one of those Celestial power rings.

Ganthet: Be careful. Parallax will try to escape.

Anubis: He'll regret it if he does.

The four lanterns presented their batteries and used my photo kinesis to draw out the yellow avatar of fear.

Parallax: I'm free!!!!!

Anubis: Don't get so happy, Parallax. I'm taking you off their hands.

Parallax look at me and laughed.

Parallax: You dare to try to take me prisoner! I would like to see that, human.

Parallax flew up into the air and dive back down to attack me. The fool. I used my photo kinesis to stop him in his tracks and began to make him regret trying to attack me.

Parallax: Stop it, human!!! How can this be?!!!

Anubis: Will you yield now, Parallax?

Parallax: No!

Anubis: Fool.

Parallax cried out. I was stretching him to the point where it look as if I was going to tear him in half.

Guy: Hey Hal, I bet you wish you could do that to Sinestro, right?

Hal: What do you think?

Guy: I take that as a yes.

Kyle: You do know that no one back at Oa will believe that Parallax was just made someone's bitch, right.

John: That's the whole idea. We can't say anything.

I continued to torture Parallax.

Anubis: Parallax, your suffering could end if you just stop resisting.

Parallax: Stop it, human!!! I give up!!!

Anubis: Good.

I drew one of the cages from the pocket dimension and Parallax was pulled into it.

Hal: Kid.

Anubis: Yeah?

Hal: Thank you.

I knew what Hal meant. Parallax was a dark stain in Hal's past. By me handling Parallax the way I did was like Hal being finally liberated.

Ganthet: Shadow Lantern, come with me. The avatar of hope is in the blue central power battery.

I went followed Ganthet to the giant battery and drew out the avatar. I found no resistance from the avatar of hope. Two down. Five to go.

Anubis: Have to go now, Ganthet.

Ganthet: I know. Good luck.

John: Be careful, Anubis.

I left Odym and search for the orange avatar of greed and found him in the Vega System. He reminded me of the movie, Anaconda. He was one huge snake and was resisting just like Parallax. But soon, he too yielded to me and was place in his cage.

My next stop was Zaramon, the home world of the Star Sapphire Corps. I entered the planet undetected and broke the Predator from his prison. The Star Sapphire Corps tried to restrain him. But, unknowing to them, I interfered. As I remained invisible, I placed the Predator in it's cage. To the Zamarons, the Predator had vanished in thin air. I then went to the home world of the Indigo Lantern Tribe and collected the avatar of compassion. She, just like the avatar of hope, gave no resistance.

Next was Ion. I drew him out of the Sun next to Daxam and said a prayer for Sodom Yat. Sodom sacrifice himself by entering the red sun and used Ion's power to change the star to it's current yellow color. The power of the yellow sun had empowered the Daxamites. Few people knew that the Daxamites were the distant cousins of the Kyptonians.

Last but not least was the avatar of rage. He, more than other avatars, gave me the hardest challenge. He made me feel what a gore was like and boy did I feel it. But soon I gained the upper hand and place him into the last cage.

I finally returned to Euphoria and handed the cages to the Guardians.

Harachel: Good job, Shadow Lantern.

Anubis: Thanks. The avatar of rage banged me up pretty good.

Rashnu: You are one tough human.

Anubis: I'm highly trained in the martial arts.

Gabriel: Shadow Lantern, blackest night is quickly approaching, are you ready?

Anubis: Yes.

Harachel: Shadow Lantern, before you go there is one more thing that needs to be done.

Anubis: And that is?

Harachel: You and Lung Wang must now separate.

Anubis: I see.

Harachel: Don't worry you and Lung Wang will soon be reunited again.

I understood what the guardian of knowledge meant. For the time being, they needed the avatar of spiritual balance to be safe as well.

Lung Wang and I separated. Gabriel had given me a regular celestial power ring. The Guardians and Lung Wang left temple and I went back to Earth. For the next couple of months, I continued to go on missions with the Justice League, Justice Society, and Teen Titans. Then something happened that not even the Guardians of Euphoria had anticipated............I died.

End of chapter nine


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

My death had shocked everyone especially the Guardians of Euphoria. I died not in space or on any mission. I died in a car accident. The car that hit me was speeding down the street and was being driven by a thug who had just robbed the bank in Metropolis. I didn't see the car until it was too late for me to react. My body was transported back to Coast City. There I was buried at sea. My parents figured that was the right thing to do because of my love for the ocean.

Me dying had put a kink in the Guardian's plan. But unbeknownst them, my spirit didn't cross over. I figured it was the work of Nekron but I would soon find out that it was God prevented my entry into the afterlife.

Blackest night was now in it's beginning stage. The black lantern power rings were sent across the universe from Ryut. The black ring had the ability to resurrect many heroes and villains. The dead had literally risen. Among them was Superman of Earth-2, Aquaman, The Martian Manhunter, and Firestorm.

Black Hand, the first black lantern and Nekron's avatar of death, had took the skull of "Bruce Wayne" and used it as a black ring generator. The black lanterns swept across the universe like a plague. They invaded the home worlds of the seven lantern corps. The black lantern were ripping out the hearts of the living and used them to charge up their rings. The energy was then transferred to the black lantern central power battery.

As the battle between the dead and the living waged on in the mortal realm, Lucifer was waiting for Nekron to rise. Without Nekron, the Bringers of Chaos couldn't join him in the fight. Lucifer knew something was off. Where were the Celestial Corps? More importantly where was the avatar of life? The avatar was the key to everything. If she was killed then living thing in the mortal realm would died. It finally hit him. The Guardians of Euphoria must have move her. But where? He realized there was only one place they could have moved her and that was the Empyrean.

The second stage of blackest night had now started when the black lantern central power battery was at one hundred percent. It, Scar, and captured Oans were instantly transported to the Hand Family Mortuary in Coast City. Nekron finally rose and opened a portal so the Bringers of Chaos could enter the mortal realm. They outnumbered the black lanterns 2 to 1 but this worked in Lucifer's favor. Because if the black lanterns and Nekron were destroyed the Bringers of Chaos would continue the fight.

Since Nekron was Lucifer's horseman of death, he sent the horsemen of war, famine, and drought to join Nekron. The universe was now in full blown chaos. The black lanterns were now trying to destroy the central power batteries of the lantern corps. Meanwhile, the Brings of Chaos were invading the Celestial Galaxy. This was the signaled the Celestial Corps was waiting for. The spiritual warriors and Guardians of Euphoria now joined the battle to save the universe. But the Guardians was about to get the shock of their lives.

Nekron: Lord Lucifer.

Lucifer: Yes Nekron.

Nekron: The Celestial Corps have taken the bait.

Lucifer: Good. Send War, Famine, and Drought to retrieve the god star.

Nekron: Yes, Lord Lucifer.

The three horsemen were instantly transported to the Divinity System. They began to absorb the god star's energy. It grow darker and colder until it was completely black. The Guardians of Euphoria had sensed this and immediately went to the god star. But by the time they got there, it was too late. The horsemen were already gone. The Guardians realized what Lucifer was really after. It wasn't the seven avatars, what he really wanted was to gain entry into the Empyrean. There he could exact his revenge on God for banishing him.

Because the god star was now dead, the universe too was slowly dying. The Guardians know there was only one person who could stop Lucifer in succeeding in his plans and that person was the Lantern King. The Lantern King was responsible for sealing the Bringers of Chaos in Hell during the ancient war. He had the power of the entire spectrum. But there was a problem with that. The Lantern King died billions of years ago.

The horsemen were now in Hell and transferred the energy of the god star into Lucifer. This cause his body to warm up and melted the ice that held his lower half. He broke the chains that had bounded him.

Lucifer: Father, I'm finally free! The Guardians of Euphoria have failed! The four realms will be mine!!!!!

Lucifer gathered his demonic army and invaded Purgatory. This prompted an army of angels to entered the battle. This was now truly Armageddon.

Lucifer: Little brother, why did fight for him?

Michael: I fight for our father to keep your influence on the mortal realm away from those who seek salvation.

Lucifer: HA! What an impossible task! Father created the avatar of life! She, in turned, gave birth to light! The light gave birth to life! Life gave birth to free will! Free will gave birth to the seven emotions! The seven emotions gave birth to sin! Don't you see it, Michael?! By creating her, Father created sin!

Michael: Whether or not that's true, you yourself had happily spread the sins of mortals like a plague!

Lucifer: That is where your wrong. Mortals were the ones who spread sin. I just simply introduced it.

Michael: Bastard!!!

Lucifer: You won't succeed in defeating me, brother.

Michael: I don't need to, brother.

Lucifer: What?!

Lucifer figured out Michael meant.

Lucifer: No!!!! Nekron!!!

Nekron: Yes, my lord?

Lucifer: The ten avatars are headed to Coast City!!! Don't let them reach the Shadow Lantern's body!!!

Nekron sent ten black rings to my body. Each one latched onto my fingers.

Nekron: Anubis Stewart of Earth, RI…

Nekron couldn't finish the command and he knew why. The clouds gathered and darken.

Hal: Now what?!

Carol: Hal, look out towards the ocean. Something's happening.

The clouds opened up and the ten avatars descended from them.

Wonder Woman: What are they?

Ganthet: Those are the avatars of rage, greed, fear, will, hope, compassion, love, death, life, and spiritual balance.

Sinestro: So that's the true guardian of death.

Ganthet: Yes. Azrael was taken prison and was held on Ryut. Nekron then tricked the Divine Creator into naming him the new guardian of death.

Sinestro: What are you trying to say?

Ganthet: Blackest Night was only a part of Lucifer's plan in taking over the four realms.

Sinestro: Did you and the rest of the Guardians know about this?!

Ganthet: No. But I realized that Nekron was only a horseman when I told the full extent of blackest night.

Sinestro: Who are these Guardians of Euphoria?

Ganthet: They are the true guardians of the universe.

Sinestro: What?!

Ganthet: They existed long before we did. They reside in the true center of the universe.

Sinestro was now pissed.

Sinestro: You had everyone believing that you the oldest beings in the universe! You lead people to believe that Abin Sur was crazy! He had died for nothing!!!

Ganthet: When Atrocitus told Abin Sur about blackest night, even he didn't know of the full extent it.

Sinestro: Why did Abin Sur come to this planet?!

Ganthet: We had buried the avatar of life here. We thought Earth was the original source of all life. But we were wrong. Life started on Euphoria.

Sinestro: Damn you!!!!!

Sinestro stabbed Ganthet in the shoulder.

Hal: Sinestro, stop!

John: Hal, can you heard?

Hal: Yeah.

John: What's going down there?

Hal: The ten avatars are here. Why?

John: All the black lanterns and Xanshi are coming towards you. We're trying hold back.

Hal: Damn!

The ten avatars went into the water and began my rebirth.

Red Avatar: Anubis Stewart of Earth, you have great rage in your heart.

Orange Avatar: Anubis Stewart of Earth, you want it all.

Parallax: Anubis Stewart of Earth, you have the ability to instill great fear.

Ion: Anubis Stewart of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear.

Blue Avatar: Anubis Stewart of Earth, you have the ability to instill great hope.

Indigo Avatar: Anubis Stewart of Earth, you have the ability to feel great compassion.

Predator: Anubis Stewart of Earth, you have great loss in you heart.

Azrael: Anubis Stewart of Earth, the shadows are calling.

Lung Wang: Anubis Stewart of Earth, you have the ability to overcome your inner chaos and achieve true inner peace.

White Avatar: Anubis Stewart of Earth, destiny awaits.

My body began turned black and began to glow red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, white, and platinum.

White Avatar: Anubis Stewart of Earth, LIVE!

My spirit and body finally become one again. I transferred into Shadow Lantern. The celestial corps insignia that was on my sash was now my chest. It had nine small circles in it. Each circle was a presentation of the nine other avatars while the celestial corps insignia presented Lung Wang. As my heart began to beat again, I could feel the power of the avatars within me.

In Purgatory, Michael sensed my resurrection and smiled.

Lucifer: What is so DAMN funny, Michael?!

Michael: You lost, brother.

Lucifer: What?!

Michael: There is a new Lantern King.

Lucifer was grinding his teeth. He sensed my heighten power and knew it wouldn't be long before I would reach the Celestial Galaxy.

Back on the Earth, a large multicolored beam shot out from the water and blasted through the black lantern planet, Xanshi.

Kyle: Whoa!

Guy: What the hell was that?!

Xanshi exploded. The explosion was so big that it took out all the black lanterns in space.

As I emerged from the water and joined the battle, my sight was set on Black Hand. The seven corps was now in Coast City as well. I flew towards Black Hand. I figured if I could get rid of him, I could weaken Nekron.

Hal: Kid?!

John: Anubis?!

Guy: I thought he was dead!

Kyle: He's going after Black Hand!

John: Why?

Ganthet: Because destroying him is the key to weakening Nekron.

Hal: Then lets keep this false guardian of death busy.

As the seven heads of the lantern corps and theirs duties engaged Nekron, I took on Black Hand. I created a large number of ninja constructs. I threw a number of shuriken, kunai knives, and needles at Black Hand. He was screaming out in pain.

Anubis: The pure forms of light and darkness feels good, doesn't it?

Black Hand: You bastard! I'll rip out your heart!

The heads of the lantern corps were having a hard time with Nekron. He was countering everything the lanterns threw at him.

Sinestro: Damn it! Why isn't that boy destroying Black Hand?!

Hal: Kid, hurry up!

Saint Walker: I think he's enjoying it.

I was dodging Black Hand's attacks and gained the upper hand. I quickly placed my hand on Black Hand's chest.

Anubis: No heartbeat? I can fix that.

Black Hand: Stay away from me!!! Lord Nekron, help me!

Anubis: Too late for that. William Hand of Earth, live!

Black Hand's heart began to beat again and his skin color was back to normal. The black power ring on his hand was destroyed.

Nekron: Nooooo!!!!!

Hal: Everyone, now while he's weaken!

All of the lantern corps blasted Nekron but only had little effect.

Guy: Aw, come on!!!

Kyle: He's not down yet?!

John: Anubis, we need more power!

I flew up into the sky and the ten avatars emerged from my body. I used my umbra kinesis to bind Nekron in place.

Anubis: What's the matter, Nekron? Can't get free?

Nekron: What is this?!!!

Anubis: The pure form of darkness. Not the corrupted power you have been using.

Nekron: You think you've win, Shadow Lantern?! You forget, Lord Lucifer is still fighting in Purgatory! So even if destroy me you still have to face him!

Anubis: To tell you the true, Nekron. I'm looking forward in kicking his ass. But for I'll someone else fun with you before I get rid of you.

Nekron: What?!

Anubis: Anti-Monitor of Qward, live!

The Anti-Monitor busted out of the black lantern central power battery.

Anti-Monitor: I'm free!!!

The Anti-Monitor blasted Nekron with his beams.

Anti-Monitor: I'm not your source of power for your zombies anymore, Nekron.

Nekron: Go back to the Antimatter Universe! This universe is mine!

Anti-Monitor: You're in no position to bark orders.

Anubis: Neither are you.

Anti-Monitor: What?!

A dark portal opened up.

Anubis: Look behind you.

Anti-Monitor: NOOOOO!!!!!

I blasted him with a large multicolored beam. The Anti-Monitor was thrown into the portal and landed on Qward.

Anti-Monitor: Shadow Lantern, you'll pay for this!!!

Anubis: Yeah, whatever.

I closed the portal before he could get back into it.

Anubis: Now it's your turn. But before that, witness this.

I created a massive wave of light and released Superman, Animal Man, Ice, Superboy, Donna Troy, Green Arrow, and Kid Flash from Nekron's control. Then for some strange reason that even I couldn't comprehend why, I resurrected Aquaman, Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, Hawk, Jade, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Maxwell Lord, Osiris, Reverse Flash, Digger Harkness, and Deadman. The rest of the black lanterns were destroyed.

Hal: Ganthet, how the hell did the kid do that?

Ganthet: It's the power of the avatar of life strengthen with the power of the other nine avatars.

I look at Nekron.

Anubis: Now, Nekron where we? Oh yeah. Your destruction.

Lucifer could sensed what was happening.

Lucifer: Nekron, you've failed me. You deserved what coming to you.

The ten avatars and myself dived down towards Nekron and emerged into a huge projectile. The projectile hit Nekron and caused a blinding explosion. Nekron was finally destroyed for good.

Gabriel: Excellent job, Shadow Lantern.

Hal: Ganthet, who's the angel?

Ganthet: His name is Gabriel. He is one of the Guardians of Euphoria.

Flash: No way! As in the archangel, Gabriel?!

Ganthet: Yes.

Flash: Holy crap! Angels do exist!

John: Barry, I think it would be wise to took your mouth in front of an angel of God.

Gabriel: The Bringers of Chaos were sent back to hell.

Anubis: And the three horsemen?

Gabriel: Destroyed like Nekron. But blackest night isn't over yet.

Anubis: Lucifer is still trying to invade the nine circles of Heaven.

Gabriel nodded.

Anubis: Then let go.

Gabriel: I'm taking William Hand to Euphoria.

Anubis: Why?

Gabriel: We're sending him to Hell as well.

John: We're coming too, Anubis.

Anubis: No, Uncle John. Everybody where has done their part in stopping Lucifer's plan.

But this last battle is between me and him.

John: Anubis, you can't do this alone!

Hal placed his hand on Uncle John's shoulder.

Hal: John.

John: But Hal!

Hal: I know. It isn't right. But this is something he has to do alone. Besides we have to go back to Oa to salvage whatever damage is done. The Guardians are already headed there now.

John: Fine. But you watch your ass out there, Anubis.

Anubis: Thank you, everybody. For everything.

Superman: No. Thank you. If it wasn't for you and the Celestial Corps, the universe would be lost now.

Gabriel: Shadow Lantern, time is running out.

A portal to Purgatory opened up and I went into.

Ganthet: Gabriel, will we ever see you or the Celestial Corps again?

Gabriel: Yes, Ganthet of Odym. As long there are those who try to enslave or destroy the mortal realm, we, the spiritual warriors of God will always be there to stop them.

With that, Gabriel left with Black Hand who was completely knocked out.

I emerged from the portal and was now in Purgatory.

Anubis: Michael, get out the way! I'll take from here on out.

End of chapter ten.


End file.
